


Second Chances

by nala_stipe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nala_stipe/pseuds/nala_stipe
Summary: A little tale about second chances...





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> So, Endgame left me with confliting feelings about that ending. This is my fix-it. It's also my first fanfic, so be gentle... lol... and English is not my native language... Enojy!

After the aged Steve gave Sam the shield, Bucky gathered his courage and got close to him.  
\- Told you... You took all the stupid whit you... He said.  
\- Buck... said the aged Steve. - In my defense... it was'nt really me... And he looked to the platform.  
At that moment, before Bruce could react, another Steve returned. Their Steve, whith the quantum suit, minus Thor's hammer and the briefcase with the stones.  
Sam was looking at them and said: - It's like seeing two Spocks in Star Trek...  
Bruce asked the present Steve: - Steve, what did you do?  
Steve answered: - I returned the stones and talked to Peggy in the 70s. Told her about the plane in the ice, about Bucky, and some others things...  
Bucky tought to himself, "Of course the punk would return to the past and try to mend all the wrongs he could..." and smiled. That was his Stevie.  
Bruce repeated what they had discussed earlier: changing the past wouldn't change the future.  
The aged Steve aproached their Steve and said: - Do you wanna know what happened?  
Steve looked at Buck with wide eyes: - Hum... not really? I mean, just...  
Aged Steve said then, also glancing at Bucky: - Ok, Calm down. I'm gonna tell you this: we did save our Bucky, and we all lived... The best that we could. The shield is in capable hands. Maybe it's time for you to live, for yourself. Maybe be selfish for once...  
Steve looked at Bucky and thought: "What if..."  
The aged Steve returned to his timeline. Seeing that, Bruce said: - So that's why you took another device and more Pym particles... To what Steve replied: - Guilty as charged...  
Bruce sighed and asked to Sam if he could help him pack all the equipment. As they got to work, Steve got close to Bucky and asked if they could sit by the lake and talk. They sat on the bench and Steve said: - You're too quiet, Bucky...  
Bucky said: - Still trying to believe that you are actually here, that you didn'nt stay in the past with Peggy. You could have a life, a family... a future.  
Steve sighed and replied: - She had moved on. I am not the same man that went in the ice. You are not the same either.  
He took hold of Bucky's hand, who was still too stunned to react. Steve said then: - I loved the idea of a life with her, but back in the past we did have our dance and I told her pretty much my whole life since coming out of the ice. You are a constant in my future. I tried to find you and take you from HYDRA, even though it was too late. I started a civil war for you, I watched you recover in Wakanda. What I'm trying to say is that I needed to go to the past, to see that my future was right in front of me...  
By the end, they both had tears in their eyes, and Bucky did the only thing he could. He finally took hold of Steve's face and pressed a kiss to that beautiful mouth, like he wanted since the 40, but was too scared to even admit it to himself. And that kiss felt so perfect, he couldn't wait to see where it might take them.  
They lost each other, lost themselves along the way, lost some friends, but were together, till the end of the line, against all odds. They would be fine.


End file.
